White Mage
|caption = White Mage in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |debut = ''FINAL FANTASY'' (1987) |type = Passive |effect = Conjures one of several different white magic spells for the summoner. |rarity = Rare }} White Mage ( ) is a job class in the ''FINAL FANTASY'' series that appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Flash 2. Character Description The White Mage is the peaceful healer of the Warriors of Light in the FINAL FANTASY games. She uses her knowledge of White Magic to ease the suffering of their wounded companions. Although in most cases she fights with staves, she can also fight with hammers. However, her primary function is to assist the other party members with healing and protection spells. Unlike the other five jobs in FINAL FANTASY, which are all largely meant to be male, the gender of the White Mage class is never specified. Fans have typically asserted over the years that the character depicted is female, though the sprites, particularly in earlier versions, are androgynous, leaving the decision ultimately up to the player. This concern was finally addressed in the PSP port, where the promoted White Wizard is significantly "feminine" in comparison to the other sprites. In the FINAL FANTASY: Memory of Heroes official novelization, the White Mage's name is given as Floe ( ). The only female in the group of four, she has a shard of the Water Crystal. She is a kind, gentle and motherly youth, but is apparently scary and ferocious when angered. In Super Smash Flash 2 Much like , the White Mage's design in Super Smash Flash 2 is based on her appearance in the original ''FINAL FANTASY'' for NES. When summoned, she ponders to herself before casting one of several different spells that has a positive effect on the summoner. List of spells Gallery Screenshots White Mage in SSF2.png|White Mage after being summoned, on Chaos Shrine. White Mage preparing the magic.png|White Mage preparing to use magic, on Lunar Core. White Mage uses Curaja for Black Mage.png|White Mage using Curaja on . White Mage uses Cure for Black Mage.png|White Mage using Cure on Black Mage. White Mage uses Heal for Black Mage and Link.png|White Mage using Heal on Black Mage and . White Mage uses Invis for Black Mage.png|White Mage using Invis on Black Mage. White Mage uses Life for Black Mage.png|White Mage using Life on Black Mage. White Mage uses Protect for Black Mage.png|White Mage using Protect on Black Mage. White Mage uses Silence for Bowser.png|White Mage using Silence on . Silence means no special moves.png|Bowser under the effect of Silence. Trivia .]] *White Mage is currently the only passive Assist Trophy in Super Smash Flash 2. *The effect of the Silence spell may be a reference to "Single-Button Mode" from Super Smash Bros. Melee, a special mode in which only movement and standard attacks can be used. *In addition to being an Assist Trophy, the White Mage also appears in Super Smash Flash 2 on the character selection of Black Mage's on-screen appearance, and it also appears in the opening movie of Beta. Category:Characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:SQUARE ENIX